Neutrophil elastase inhibition may be beneficial in cystic fibrosis (CF). This multi-center study examines a putative neutrophil elastase inhibitor, DMP-777, with respect to safety, tolerability, pharmacokinetics, and pharmacodynamics in adult patients with CF. Five subjects will be admitted to the inpatient unit for two days on two separate occasions for extensive evaluation including timed blood draws.